Life Of a PA
by Haloxoxo
Summary: We all know the PC, but do we really know what it stands for? Massie Block is PA Private Agent that works with the FBI along the side of her loyal friends however things get rocky when she has to face the parents she put away for fraud and old friends.
1. Trailer

****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the CLIQUE.

**New story please review. IF this is anything like the Ghallger Series I apologize because I have not read any of those books from that series yet. I am just really into criminology because I want to be PI when I'm older so I hope you like this. This is the trailer. **

**Peace out, **

**Halo.**

* * *

When you think FBI, you usually think of the guys in the all black non-designer suit.

_Step One: Deception_

When you think school, you typically think of a waste of your time.

_Step Two: Cover up_

When you think of Cops, you think of fat ones that only eat doughnuts and coffee also.

_Step 3: Myth_

When you think Westchester, New York; you think of huge mansions and lots of money.

_Step 4: Target_

When you think of the PC, you think of Pretty Committee.

_Step 5: PA (a/n: Private Agents)._

* * *

I live and breath that motto and I know for a fact that it is true because I am one of them.

I am a PA, but in the deceived world I'm know as a PC.

Did you really think that PC stand for Pretty Committee?

Think again it stands for Personal Consultants.

Who do we consult?

Criminals.

That's right you heard me correctly we consult criminals.

We do the system justice and put them away for life.

If you're thinking I'm thirty-five.

You're wrong because I'm actually thirteen.

How did I get into this job?

Both my parents were FBI agents.

Until I put them away for fraud.

Because JUSTICE triumphs love, family, and even friends.

I haven't said a word to my parents since.

Luckily for me, I have four partners.

As in PA partners.

They go by all sorts of names.

However their real names are Alicia Rivera (Rivers), Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, and Claire Lyons.

They are my only friends.

Because when you switch school every month it is hard to remain friends with anyone.

Also it doesn't help that put their parents in jail for fraud, murder, stealing, etc.

I've never had a boyfriend.

When you are a PA there just isn't any time for boys.

Plus if you fall in love it effects your work and work triumphs love.

I have seen love intervene before.

Layne was the best PA out there but on one mission she fell in love.

With a boy named Dempsey Solmon and she threw her life away for him.

Now I'm the top PA and Layne is just a regular nobody.

But this is going to all change.

Because our new assignment takes place in our home town.

Westchester, New York.

I will have to face my parents once again along with my old friends that thought I died when I was four.

I'm up for the challenge because.

I'm Massie Kay Block.

And I am ready with my venom.

* * *

Review please =) Next chapter will explain it better.

* * *


	2. Mission

****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the CLIQUE.

**New chapter is here oh and spread the word about this story. Please and thank you :D.**

**Peace out, **

**Halo.**

* * *

I was sitting in my defying boring class technology 101 when I was called out of class.

"004 please report down to 001's office" the voice boomed over the intercoms.

I gathered my books and walked down to his office while more like ran because you always have to prompt and early here. At my school Calculus is mandatory to know by the seventh grade, love does no good, you can only count of yourself, being expelled is reentering the world clueless, and family is only your PA partners. That's why you have to be mentally tough to survive here or else you drown. I knocked on the glass door, 001 saw me and motioned me to step inside. Which of course I did without hesitation.

"Take a seat Massie" 007 said, I nodded and sat down. He sat there for awhile waiting to finish his explanation to why I'm here. "As you know, Layne or better known as 003 is no longer one of us" he sighed heavily. The news shocked everyone but it 007 was left confused with no answer or reason from Layne. "Luckily for us, she was not informed about our new mission which is to bring in our PA's and do some investigating to the Harrington's" his voice trailed off.

I sat there silently because I knew the Harringtons when I was of course younger and not in the field, but now I'm in too deep and I cannot pass an offer like this. So against my own feelings. "I'll do it, but please fill me in on what we know already and what we need to know" my voice was so cold and crisp, like nothing would ever come between my job and what I really want and I strongly believe nothing ever will.

"We know that after Mr. Rivera's death, the suspects have been acting very strange-" I interrupted 007. "It could be because of grief for why they are acting strange" I offered another alternative, but 007 was sure that the Harrington's are guilty of murder. "We first suspected that too, but they have been ignoring the police and refuse to give any information that could lead to the murderer put behind bars. We have tried everything to rule them out, but it is all to strange. I have to go to my meeting, but here is the files and gather the rest of the PC and catch the first flight to Westchester, New York" he said assertive.

"Will do Sir" I said accepting the mission. We both stood up and shook hands, then I turned and placed my hand on the doorknob. "Massie be careful and make sure that Alicia is up for the job and if she's not then let her heal. It must be very hard on her; oh and another thing say hi to your parents for me" he said quickly, I nodded and twisted the doorknob and immediately text my girls to go to our room. His final words ran over and over in my head and I decided that the last part must have been a joke.

I waited and once they finally arrived; I called a code 714 which means to strip of our secret FBI devices and go to our secret gossiping place Starbuck's. Once there we are free to talk and not worry about being taped.

"So Leesh are you IN or OUT?" I asked after debriefing them on the case. Leesh looked up from her Mocha; her eyes narrowed in on mine. "I am definitely IN because I want to put that son of a bitch to jail and I hope he gets the death penalty for slaughtering my father" her voice was filled with hate and revenge. "Good because we will need you to get to the Harrington's son Derrick-" Kristen cut me off.  
"Listen I love our job and all, but we already know everyone there so can we please talk about something else?" she begged. Everyone looked at her surprised, but instead of easily thinking of something to talk about we all drank our coffee because truth be told we have never talked about anything but work.

I glanced at the clock in the place and realized that we had exactly an two hours to get to Westchester and get settled in. "Time to shine" I said, while nodding to the clock. They all got my hint and we called our driver to drop us off at the D.C. airport; where we will board our private jet and fly to New, York. We all got settled into our seats and ran over the notes that we received from 007. "Get to the part with our names" Claire demanded, I flipped open to the page. "Alicia Rivera- Alexa Hall, Claire Lyons- Courtney Sawyer, Dylan Marvil- Riley O'Connor, Kristen Gregory- Bailey Meyer, and Massie Block- Mary-Kate Olsen (just kidding) now really Massie Block- Shenae Withers" I read out loud.

"Do we have nicknames that we go by?" Dylan asked. "Good question. Oh here it is, okay so Alexa you go by Alex, Lex, or Lexa; Courtney you go by Court; Riley you go by Ri; Bailey you go by Bail, or Bay; Shenae goes by Nae" I read. Once we landed we all climbed into our limo and we're driven to our hotel where 007 left us to do lists.

"Let's go sight seeing" Claire declared. She put on her Seven dark wash skinny jeans and her baby blue Ella Moss top. "We are for a mission not vacation" I reminded her, as I put on my purple Ella Moss dress. "We never do anything that regular thirteen year old girls do" Kristen pointed out, she put on her boot cut Hollister jeans and her pink Juicy Couture tank top. "I agree let's do something normal for once" Dylan added, she was already dressed in her green DKNY dress paired with her black leggings. "Come on Mass, just this once" Alicia begged, she had her orange Ralph Lauren Polo shirt and her wide leg Ralph Lauren jeans.

"Fine, but just this one time now I have to make a quick call" I said, holding my finger up as I dialed the number. After three rings a familiar voice answered, "Hello?" the voice asked. "It's me" I said softly, "Massie is that really you? I thought-" I cut him off. "I'm in town and while my friends and I want to go sight seeing, but we can't go too far from here so do you have any ideas?" I asked hopeful. "Actually I do" he said cunningly, "Great! See you in five" I said enthusiastic.

I guess it can't hurt to have a little fun, right?

* * *

Review please =) Next chapter will explain it better.

* * *


	3. No Place Like Home

**A/n I don't own the Clique.**

**I know that I have been gone for like a month and I'm sorry. Just life wasn't so great but it's been a little better so I'm back. I'll have basketball now on top of school so please understand that I will update when I can.**

**READ!!: So I wanted to make this more interesting so I added a twist to one of my stories. The twist was this story and that is why I deleted chapters 3 and 4 so the chapters would correspond to my other story. So if you haven't already then go read Far From Perfect because you won't understand this story if you don't. FFP is all done (duh that's why this is the sequel) but read Far From Perfect because I changed this story a bit.**

**Xoxo~Halo**

* * *

"Massie! This is your parents house-" Alicia snickered, but Massie cut her off. "I just want to stop in and say hello and then we can go have quote "fun" end quote" Massie said assertively; she then pushed open the wooden door without even attempting to knock first.

"Inez? It's me, M-" Massie was cut off by her mother. "Mary, I thought that I called you saying that we have company over and we can't get to decorating my home just yet. Since you're already here, why don't you run upstairs and start thinking of some options" Kendra Block lied to her company; in order to protect her daughter's secret identity. Although she would always regret later helping cover up because she only gets to see her daughter once a year maybe not at all.

With that Massie and the rest of the PC sprinted to Massie's old bedroom. They we were startled to see four boys sitting around on the couch watching tv; while and one sitting at the desk using the Mac Book to keep up with their AIM chatting.

"Is Olivia on?" the black haired one with the different color eyes asked. "No" the one at the computer answered firmly. "S'cuse me, but who do you think you are? I can't believe that they let you use my-my ex best friend's room like this" Massie said loudly making her presence known. Luckily the boys didn't realize her slip-up.

"Who are you? And how do you know the Block's?" the one at the computer asked, turning around in the chair. His hair is golden brown and they match his puppy dog eyes; he looked like someone Massie thought was dead. "I'm Shenae, that's Alexa, Courtney, Riley, and she's Bailey. Now who are you?" Massie asked demanding to know.

"You still didn't answer my question; how do you know the Block's?" he asked sternly. "I knew their daughter Massie" Massie said smoothly; she hated doing this but it wasn't like she was lying exactly. "Well Massie died along time ago. We're sorry for being in your way, we'll go now" the boy said sadly.

"You can stay, we would love some company" Massie said desperately; she would never beg but she hasn't talked to anyone her age since she was five. At least not anyone new and especially not any boys. "I have to get going, but they'll stay" the boy said; as he stood up from the computer and left in a hurry.

"Was it something I said?" Massie asked his friends. "No, he just really hasn't been the same since Massie's death. Don't feel guilty, he just needs to move on and get over the past" the dark hair boy said honestly. Massie wouldn't be able to let it go because she knew that she was the reason why she caused this boy so much pain. But who is this boy? And why doesn't she remember him?

"So what are your names?" Alicia asked intrigued. "I'm Cam, that's Plovert, Kemp, and Josh. Oh and the one that left is D-" Kendra interrupted Cam. "Boys, your mothers are ready to leave" Kendra said nicely. The boys all stood up and waved to the girls as they jogged down the stairs to their waiting mothers.

A brief silence started; "Everyone is gone. You can come downstairs and we'll have dinner together" Kendra offered. "We would love too, but we had plans to do something fun because this is our only day off" Massie said kindly. Kendra couldn't help herself when a tear streamed down her cheek; she missed her daughter greatly but she should have known nothing would ever be the same.

"We have a long time before we have to leave and I think we all want some great food. We could always have fun later" Claire said sweetly; Claire didn't want to hurt her mother. "Dinner will be done in five. Freshen up and if you girls want to stay here that will be totally fine-" Kristen interrupted Kendra. "We would hate to intrude on you like this" Kristen said seriously; she didn't like using people for their things.

"It would be our pleasure to have all of you, but I was thinking more along the lines that you girls would stay with your own families. Just when you're doing this mission and if you want my opinion well I think that no hotel can compare to home" Kendra said; she left the girls pondering over her words and her suggestion.

Massie laid down on her bed as the others took a seat where ever they could find one. "I think that's a brilliant plan. I mean we could say that we are doing this program to test out Westchester and we had to live somewhere" Dylan stated her opinion. "I miss my family and I agree with Dylan, it makes us sound more innocent" Kristen added. "I agree. Gosh I missed neing home" Claire noted.

"I think it's a horrible idea. I mean we shouldn't trust anyone-" Claire interrupted her sister. "Mass, you have to move past that. Mom and dad certainly don't hate you and they never could or will. Please do this for me? Okay if you won't do it for me then do it for Bean" Claire said convincingly. "I guess, Bean does need me here and oh boy I haven't seen Brownie in so long" Massie gushed.

"Leesh are you IN?" Kristen asked gently. "Yes, I need to be there for my mom right now" Alicia said agreeing. After all the girls were done getting dressed, they walked downstairs and ate dinner as one big family. After dinner Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen went to their homes for the first time in thirteen years; their luggage was already dropped off and in their rooms waiting to be unpacked.

"Eh-ma-gawd, those boys we're so hot" Claire gushed. "Eh they were alright" Massie sighed, but deep down her heart tingled for the boy that left so early. "Massie, you have to get over him. You can't live your life this way" Claire said sternly. "I promise that I will forget about him from now on" Massie lied; Claire hugged her once then sped-walked to her room so she could dream about Cam.

MPOV:

I'm sorry Derrington that I couldn't have done something to stop you from-from doing what you did. I will always love you and no one will ever replace you in my heart.

* * *

**Review:D**


	4. BOCD High

****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the CLIQUE.

**New chapter is here oh and spread the word about this story. Please and thank you :D.**

**Peace out, **

**Halo.**

**Lingo: Code 4-Mission, C2-Criminal, B4-Bars for, CN: Codenames**

Present

_Past_

**MPOV:**

* * *

."Massie, time to get up and go to school" Claire shouted in her sister's ear. Claire was far too overly excited for school, but Massie knew that if she didn't get up that Claire would go to the extremes to get her out of bed. So without much choice she rolled out of bed.

"So what are wearing today?" Claire asked seriously; she didn't want to wear the same outfit as her twin. "I was thinking that you could wear that new Lila Tiered from Ella Moss in the blue paired with grey leggings and ballet flats. I'll wear the new Camilla dress from Ella Moss and wear your hair straight because I'm curling mine today" Massie said assertively; she loved bossing around her twin.

"Sounds good and wear stud earrings because I called hoops today" Claire said sternly; she then sauntred off to her own room to get dressed for the day.

Massie slipped on her dress and then she slipped on her black Dior heels. She curled her hair into perfect ringlets and did her makeup to correspond to her outfit. She then poked in her diamond stud earrings and put on her diamond horseshoe necklace. She then placed her heart necklace over her horseshoe one. She took one look in the mirror before she grabbed her black Prada purse and walked downstairs.

Claire was already in the Black Range Rover talking to Isaac. "Alicia's house then Dylan's and after that Kristen's" Massie said firmly, as she sat in the seat next to Claire. Isaac pulled out of the Block's long driveway and drove over to Alicia's. She walked out looking fine as always; she's wearing a black Ralph Lauren dress and shoes.

"Hey girls" Alicia sing happily. It was obvious that the news wasn't going so well at her house but Massie didn't want to make a big deal out of it so she ignored it. "Hey Leesh" Massie said flatly. Dylan walked out wearing DKNY dark wash skinny jeans and a green top from DKNY as well.

Kristen walked out wearing True Religions dark destroyed jeans and a Juicy top. Isaac pulled up to their new school, but before they got out Massie said a few words. "New school, new boys, new girls, new cliques, same mission. Now listen we have to own this school so we'll walk to the beat of Bad Romance at the chorus. Remember that we are here for business but we can have fun along the way" Massie said in her alpha tone.

And with that the girls piled out of the Range Rover and walked in sync to Bad Romance by Lady Gaga. They headed into BOCD high school for the first time ever. Everyone was gossiping about this new clique called Dangerous 5, but only one girl new the truth about this mysterious clique and she may do anything in her power to bring them down and expose them to a new world.

Ring!

"First hour will be drag, but keep in touch and don't use our cell's for communicating" Kristen said truthfully, the rest of the girls nodded and walked off to their first hours.

Since Massie was five minutes late to her first hour, she didn't hear the introductions because if she did. Then she would know that she has none other than Derrick Harrington in her class; too bad she simply didn't care for school. She pulled out her purple glasses and put them on her face then she started typing into her calculator.

"After lunch we ditch this place. In order to find clues we will have to be anywhere but here" Massie typed into her calculator. This isn't any ordinary calculator because she can communicate with all of her friends and only they can read their secret messages because of the glasses they wear.

She received a quick message from everyone. "Ah-greed" they all said in their replies. Massie took off her glasses and pushed her calculator back into her purse. "You may be the hottest girl here, but you are a nerd" a boy said coldly.

Massie turned around to see that it was the same boy that left her house so early. "Well I don't care about what I am to you because I will be gone in a few months" Massie said honestly. "Is that a promise?" he asked harshly.

Massie was about to serve him one of her signature disses but the bell rang and the boy ran off to greet his friends. Massie felt like she liked him, but that couldn't be true because he hated her and she doesn't do boyfriends.

Massie walked off to find her friends; she is ready to get out of this hell hole. "Let's leave right now" Massie stated; she turned to go out the front doors but she felt a hand pull her back. "Please, can we stay here? I was just catching up with Josh. Although he doesn't remember me, I still want to talk to him. I mean he is so gorgeous and we can always do that later" Alicia begged, that was one reason why she could never be an alpha.

"Fine, if you girls want to stay then stay. However I'm leaving because I actually want to get this over and done with and catch the next plane back to D.C. as soon as possible. So stay and have your fun, but I'm going to close this mission once and for all" Massie said seriously, she hated being mean but she didn't want to stay in this place any longer. "M-Shenae, please just stay and have some fun" Kristen pleaded.

Massie didn't say a word instead she shook her head and walked out of the front doors. She was embraced by a cold breeze and it felt good because she knew that she was doing the right thing. She sent a text to Isaac to pick her up.

"I thought that I would find you out here. It's not easy at first but it gets better and before you know it you're one of them. The people that you felt you are so different but really you're the same as them. I never thought that he would have given you this mission because of me" Layne said nicely.

Massie looked at her surprised, she had never seen Layne in overalls before. "I'm not staying here, Layne. This isn't my home anymore and to be honest I don't know how I could ever get through these next months. I mean for the first time ever my girls are boy crazy and they're not focused on the important reason why we are here" Massie said honestly. Ever since 007 told her about Derrick taking his own life, Massie would never be the same and her feelings for home were forever changed.

"Don't make judgements yet because they may just surprise you. I for one thought you would have returned years ago, I thought that you wouldn't have been able to leave him like that. I guess I was wrong because you hurt him so much and now he is a ghost of who he used to be. How can you leave Derrick out in the cold?" Layne said coldly. "Derrick is dead, he died a few years ago" Massie said quietly.

"He isn't-" Layne was cut off by a honking Range Rover. "Let's my ride" Massie said flatly.

She ran off towards the Range Rover before Layne could say anything more.

* * *

Review please =) Next chapter will explain it better.


	5. Slip Up

****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the CLIQUE.

**MPOV:**

* * *

"Thanks Isaac" I said as I shut the door to the Range Rover and ran into the building.

I'm inside the local library that holds all the records to everything in and about Westchester; I began my mega search in the legal aspects. For over two hours I read reports about shoplifting or someone getting caught forging checks; anything that had Mr. Rivera's name on the case, I read hooping to get a lead. However I only ended up empty handed and extremely hungry, so I put all the reports back into their rightful place and walk over to Slice Of Heaven.

"Just one?" the hostess asked surprised, I was about to say 'yes' but someone beat me to it. "Two, actually" a boy said behind me; I turned around to see that is the same boy that called me a nerd and ran out of my house. I smile-thanked him and he just nodded his head as if it was no big deal.

"Okay two it is, here is your table. Enjoy" the hostess said nicely as she sat us down in a table; then she left to address her other customers.

He sat on the chair across from mine and as I looked over the menu, I could feel his eyes on me. "What?" I asked. "Nothing, it's just you look like someone I know but you could never be her because she died awhile ago" he said coyly; I wonder who he was talking about but I decided not to question him any further.

"Oh well thanks" I said changing the subject.

"For what?" he asked.

"For not letting me eat alone" I said as I continued to read the menu; finally I found something that could do and I rested the menu on the table.

"It was nothing really, even nerds shouldn't eat alone" he said with a straight face; I wanted to wipe his cocky grin off his face but I couldn't because it is so too damn cute.

"Can I start you out with drinks? Or are you all ready to order?" the waitress asked. "I'm ready, are you ready?" he asked nicely; I nodded my head.

"So what can I get you two?" the waitress asked. "I have a water and a Caesar salad without eggs, please" I said kindly.

"Okay and for you?" she asked.

"I have a coke and a personal pepperoni pizza" he said with a smile.

"I'll be right back with your drinks" the waitress said as she scooped up the menus and walked off.

"So what's the deal with no eggs?" he asked.

"I hate eggs" I told him the truth.

"Why?" he asked intrigued.

"Well when I was little I had my best friend over and we were eating eggs. And being the kids we were, we started a food fight and I had eggs everywhere in my hair; the smell reeked and before I knew it I was leaning over the toilet puking. Since then I haven't really liked eggs" I recalled the memory I had with Derrington.

"What happen to your friend?" he asked curious.

I really don't want to answer his question and I got lucky when our waitress came back with our drinks.

"Here are your drinks, your food should be out in a minute" she said nicely as she gave us our drinks and walked to another table.

"What's your name again?" he asked out of the blue.

"M-Shenae" I corrected my slip up.

"Cool name" he stated.

"Yeah, everyone calls me, Nae though" I lied.

"Sweet" he said bored.

"So did you know Derrick Harrington?" I asked randomly, I mentally slapped myself for bringing up Derrington to another boy.

"Actually-" my phone began to ring.

_I can't believe how you looked at me  
With your James Dean glossy eyes  
In your tight jeans with your long hair  
And your cigarette stained lies_-my ring-tone went off it's Speechless by Lady Gaga.

I quickly answer my phone, "Hello? Leesh calm down, okay now breath and repeat what you just said. What no? I'm at Slice of Heaven with-with someone you don't know.. okay I'll be there in five minutes. Kay see you soon bye" I said hanging up the phone. I grabbed my purse and laid out the money for my meal.

"Sorry I have to go, it's an emergency. I'll see you tomorrow at school, err-well anyway bye" I said quickly then I bolted out of Slice of Heaven and sprinted home.

**********

DPOV:

Did she say Leesh? Only one girl I have ever met in my life was called that by her friends and that was Alicia Rivera, but it couldn't possibly be her because she is dead, right? Once I was done with my meal at Slice of Heaven, I called up Cam and told him to tell all the guys to come over to my house. There is something fishy about the new girls and I don't exactly now what it is.

****

MPOV:

"Wh-at happ-ened?" I asked out of breath; I looked around my trashed house.

"Massie, someone went in and tore through our house. They were looking for something in your room but I'm not quite sure what" my mother said calmly like everyday someone comes and burglarizes our house.

"It may have to due with our case, but how would they know where we are?" Kristen asked.

"I don't know, but I know one person who may be able to help us" I said honestly; as I squirmed my way to the stairs.

"Who?" the PC asked in unison as they followed me to the stairs.

"Layne" and with that we fought through the messy house and into my bedroom.

********

With the boys:

"Does anyone else think that these girls are hiding something?" Derrick asked his friends. They are all sitting in Derrick's basement playing the x-box and half paying attention to what Derrick is going on and on about.

"D, they're like only seventeen. They aren't exactly that suspicious; what could they even do? Nothing except shop" Cam said realistically.

"Age doesn't matter. I was eating dinner with Shenae and-" Kemp interrupted me.

"You and Shenae, huh? Well she is super fine, wait to go D about time you get over Ma-" Kemp couldn't even finish his sentence because Derrick was giving him a you-better-not-say-her-name-or-I-will-kill-you look.

"There is nothing going on with Shenaeand I; she's a nerd anyway and I don't date nerds" Derrick said, "As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me. She first starts off saying how she hates eggs because she and her best friend had a food fight and she ended up with eggs in her hair and the scent caused her to puke. Which is what happened to Massie and I, but that's not all. She asks me if I knew Derrick Harrington and before I could say that I am him; she had a phone call. And during the phone call she called the other person, Leesh and I don't know anyone else that goes by that nickname. Don't you see that they somehow know everything about the former PC?" everyone stared at Derrick like he was a lunatic.

"D, you're crazy. Just because some girl has similar incidents like you doesn't mean she knows anything about the former PC" Josh said gently, trying not to upset Derrick.

"Why were they at the Block's estate then?" Derrick asked.

"They were going to decorate it-oh" Plovert stopped in his tracks realizing that they are only seventeen.

"They also said that they knew Massie" Cam pointed out.

"D, I think that you're right on this one. There is something definitely those girls are hiding and we're going to find out exactly what it is" Josh said proudly.

"About time you boys caught on" Derrick said with a chuckle.

* * *

Sorry if it sucked. Oh no the girls are going have to be extra careful with what they say around the boys, but what if Layne drops the bomb as a condition for her service to the PC?

Review Please :)


	6. My Name Is Massie

****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the CLIQUE.

**MPOV:**

* * *

"Do you want my help or not?" Layne asked impatiently.

"Yes, but we can't do that and you know why. Can't we have another condition like giving you a makeover?" Kristen pleaded.

"There is no rule against it, so technically you can. That is if you're brave enough to" Layne questioned our bravery.

"Step one is deception and how would we keep that rule if we do this? Easy we can't" Claire noted.

We have been sitting in my room for over an hour arguing over this stupid condition that Layne came up with.

"Point" Alicia said poking her finger in the air, but no one laughed this time because this is serious.

"It is still deception if you don't tell anyone of your secret" Layne argued.

"We would get fired and become an LBR like you if the truth would ever be revealed" Dylan pointed out the flaw in Layne's condition.

"Trust me, you will be better off if you weren't a PA anymore. Although for your concerns I can guarantee that you wouldn't have to worry about the truth ever being revealed" Layne said confidently.

I couldn't listen to her argue over a stupid condition that I know my girls would never agree to.

"Okay, fine we'll do it" Alicia made the decision that I should be making not her.

"Yeah, we can always have a plan B if things fall apart" Kristen said satisfied with the decision.

"We can finally have some freedom" Dylan said happily.

"We can finally have boyfriends" Claire smiled excitedly.

I can't believe what I'm hearing come from my girl's mouths; are they seriously agreeing with Layne?

"So Massie what do you say about telling the boys about our secret?" Claire asked hopeful that I would agree to the condition.

"I think that it is stupid and I also think that you all have lost your minds. Come awn this would never work and we all know why because within a month we will be back in D.C. researching a new mission just like always-" Layne interrupted my rant.

"It doesn't have to be that way. You can always come back and visit" Layne suggested, but I don't take suggestions from LBR's.

"I won't come back ever again. Girls how do you even know the boys will be cool that we lied about being dead? I mean don't you think that they wouldn't have any sympathy for our actions because we made them agonize over "deaths" that weren't even real" I questioned their knowledge of how the boys would take the news.

Their lips lined shut because they know that I have a point. We did the unthinkable in order to shake off our past and we can't think with one confession that all our sins will be forgiven.

"That's what I thought. Now if you excuse me, I have a case to close with or without my partners" I said coldly as I turned to door.

"They lied to you" Layne said as I was about to leave.

I turned around to face her.

"They would never lie to me and I can't trust a run away" I spat.

She had no right to make accusations especially about the people I work for because they wouldn't ever hurt me.

"Well they did. They lied to you about me, about your parents, about this case, about Alicia's dad, and about Derrick" Layne said, she stood up and faced me.

"You're the one I can't trust" I said honestly.

She was the one that left me when I needed her to be there not only as a partner but as a friend.

"They have been lying to you this whole time. They are going to use you, Massie until you become useless then they will kill you because they wouldn't need you anymore" Layne's words took a jab at my heart.

After all these years, I still can't trust anyone but myself.

"You left me when I needed you the most. I can't ever trust you again because I don't know if you will leave me to die like the last time" and with that I was out of the door running to the one place I vowed to never step in ever again.

******

DPOV:

Another late night and like always I'm here in the cemetery walking to her grave with purple roses in my hand because I know that they were her favorite flower. In the dark a shadow is hovering over her headstone, I carefully walk up to her headstone. I tap on the girl's shoulder and she spins around to face me.

"Oh it's you, sorry" was all she said.

"Shenae, what are you doing here?" I asked intrigued.

Why is she by Massie's grave? Out of all people she is here at nine o'clock at night visiting a cemetery and out of all headstones she chooses to sit by, she chooses Massie's. She went silent refusing to ask my question, so I drop it.

"You know how you asked me if I knew Derrick Harrington?" I asked her, she nodded her head yes.

"Well I am Derrick Harrington" I told her the truth, but she shook her head ferociously.

"You can't be him. He died seven years ago" Shenae disregarded.

"I think that I would know if I died or not" I chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

Her face went blank.

"He lied to me" she whispered almost only for herself to hear.

"Listen Shenae-" she interrupted me.

"Massie, my name is Massie Shenae Block" she corrected me.

I should have known that it was Massie all along because of the name Shenae. She purposely used that name for someone to figure out the truth, so she wouldn't have to lie anymore about being dead.

* * *

Sorry for the cliff-hanger but I don't feel like writing anymore and I really should be going to bed. I'll update tomorrow, I promise :D No one kill themselves or me for leaving this chapter with a dramatic cliff-hanger.

Review Please :)


	7. Keep Hush, Hush

****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the CLIQUE.

**Sorry for leaving you all off like that. As promised here is another chapter and watch out for MassieBlock777, she is a b**** and will try to make you re-write your stories. She is on my bad side for sure. **

**Peace and Love, **

**Haloxoxo**

* * *

Derrick Harrington didn't understand why his voice was gone and how he couldn't yell at Massie for lying to not only him but his other friends as well. She had no right to lie about being dead especially to him, they were married at one point. So what if they were only five years old at the time even then Derrick knew Massie was the one for him. Derrick couldn't grasp why he was holding Massie Block as she cried into his chest; the rain had finally subsided.

"It's okay Massie" Derrick found himself comforting her even though he should be furious with her.

She pulled away and looked him in the eyes with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It's not okay. I shouldn't have made you believe that I was dead, Derrick even if I hated you because you 'divorced' me so you could kiss other girls other than your 'wife'. I should have told you the truth before I left Westchester, I should have called you after a couple of years. What I did was inhumane" Massie said disgusted with herself.

"I will never understand why you did what you did, but I forgive you. Massie, I was a jerk to you and I'm sorry for my actions" Derrick said sincere.

"You don't understand though Derrick, I had a choice and I picked the wrong one. Now I'm finding out everything that they said to me was a lie" Massie said as she placed her head back on to Derrick's chest.

"Who is 'they' and what did 'they' lie about?" Derrick asked intrigued.

"If I told you, I would have to kill you" Massie said with a small smile.

"Please tell me" Derrick pleaded.

Massie did a quick check and realized for the first time ever she wasn't wired and this gave her the opportunity to talk freely without being tapped.

"I'm apart of the PC as a former proud PA-" Derrick interrupted Massie.

"Pretty Committee and what's a PA?"

"Actually PC stands for Private Consultant and a PA is a private agent. Anyway basically Alicia, Dylan, and Claire work for the FBI and we work cases like any other agents but they use us as bait" Massie explained.

"Kind using the children of the suspects and using them against their parents without their knowledge?" It came out more like a question then a statement.

"Exactly. Our case here is to find out who murder Len Rivera, but so far we haven't gotten any leads" Massie told Derrick about the case they have been working on.

"You won't find anything because the Rivera's are in Spain at the moment visiting relatives, I think" Derrick said and Massie shot up.

"Then who has Alicia been staying with?" Massie asked concerned.

"I don't know, why?" Derrick asked not helping Massie out.

"Layne was right this case is an excuetion" Massie came to the conclusion.

"Layne?" Derrick asked baffled.

Massie didn't have time for anymore explanations, but she knew that she couldn't leave Derrick all by himself because they might come after him.

"Come on, we have to get the others before anything bad happens" Massie stood up and helped Derrick stand on his feet.

She wipped out her phone and immediately began texting the PC.

****************

"I told you so"

"Layne, shut up. What are we going to do?" Massie asked her peers.

She somehow managed to get everyone over to her house without anyone getting hurt.

"We have never crossed fire with our own before" Kristen noted.

"Layne, how did you became freed?" Claire asked hoping that the PC could do the same as Layne.

"I didn't do anything my parents threatened 007 his life and 007 let me go just like that" Layne said calmly.

"We're going to need backup" Alicia added.

"007 will never let us go that easily" Massie said crushing her best friends hopes.

"You never know unless you try" Dylan said very motherly.

"Mass, go talk to mom and dad. They don't hate you for what you did and we need their help with this one" Claire said supportive of her twin.

"What did you do to your parents?" Plovert butted into the conversation.

"I accused them of fraud and got emancipated from them, so I could be a free agent" Massie told the truth.

"You're really bad at relationships, aren't you" Kemp stated more than asked.

"Kemp, shut up. Ignore him Mass" Cam said nicely.

"No, he's right" Massie said before she left to talk to her parents.

******************

"Massie, what's going on my dear?" Kendra asked her daughter.

"It's work mom and this time it isn't pretty. Turns out 007 is just using us and this case is an execution" Massie told her mother about 007's plan.

After telling her mother about how 007 lied about Derrick, Alicia's dad, and them. Massie was waiting for her mother to run off in the night and attack 007 or do something just as cool, so she could finally live her life as a normal teenager.

"Honey, listen it is time you know the truth-" her mother began to say but was interrupted by Claire.

"Massie, we have an emergency" Claire whispered into her sister's ear, so their mother couldn't hear.

"What is it Claire? I'm kind of busy" Massie whisper-hissed back.

"Well.." Claire whispered everything into Massie's awaiting ear.

"I can't believe it" Massie gasped.

"I know" Claire said.

With that the two sisters eyed their mother wanting an explanation.

* * *

It's one am and I'm super tired so I'll update tomorrow morning.

Review Please :)


	8. A House Full Of Liars

****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the CLIQUE.

**Peace and Love, **

**Haloxoxo**

* * *

"I still don't understand" Massie said confused.

She is sitting on top of the island in her kitchen with her sister seating in the stool below her. Their mother had told them the truth, but the truth isn't always that simple as it should be. This time the truth is complex.

"Me too. I thought we work for the FBI?" Claire asked unsure of who she works for.

"You do, but not the position you originally think you work for-" Massie interrupted her mother.

"In stupid terms, puh-lease" Massie demanded her mother to explain in simple terms.

"You girls work for us as in your father and I. We were going to tell you when you turned thirteen, but 007 turned you girls against us and we knew that you wouldn't believe us because 007 is very manipulative. We had to do something before 007 could finish his plans with you, so we decided to give him a fake case hoping that he would take the bait and he did. We're after 007 but we haven't had the opportunity to pin him for fraud and other crimes he committed" Kendra explained slowly to her two daughters.

"Does 007 have anything to do with our house being ransacked?" Claire asked intently.

"We think so. We know he wants information, but we're not sure what he is after this time" Kendra said honestly.

Massie's face turned pale.

"Me" Massie gulped.

"Honey, I highly doubt that 007 would be after you" Kendra said trying to ease her daughter's worries.

"You don't understand, mom. 007 told me that you and dad were criminals, we didn't he tell Claire? He told me that Derrick died, why didn't he tell Alicia that Josh died? He told me that I'm the best he has ever seen; he told Layne the same thing" Massie said, "He wants me and he will do anything to get me".

"What are we going to do?" Claire asked her mother hoping she would have a good answer.

"We're going to play the game. If 007 wants Massie then we'll give him to her" Kendra said.

Claire and Massie couldn't believe that their mother had just said that. No mother in their right mind would ever let their child be bait for a criminal, so there is a chance of actually putting him behind bars. Then again no normal mothers are FBI agents and that is what separates Kendra Rose Block from the rest of the mothers to the kids at OCD middle school.

"You want me to be bait?" Massie asked making sure she heard her mother correctly.

"Don't worry he won't hurt you. Now go upstairs and get ready" Kendra said confidently.

Massie didn't know why or how her mother could be so confident in going against 007, but she did what she was told and sprinted upstairs to get ready. She wasn't sure how her skills could do against 007, but right now she needed to remain positive.

*****************

"I can't believe that your mother is doing this" Plovert commented.

"Well she is an FBI agent" Massie sighed giving her best excuse for her mother's actions.

"What happens if you die?" Kemp asked blunt, Derrick shot him a death glare that made Kemp squirm.

"I'm not going to die" Massie said hopeful.

She didn't notice how Derrick relaxed a little after she said that, but she was too busy worrying to notice anything.

"Massie, time to go" Claire said as she opened Massie's bedroom door.

"Well bye guys, see you later" Massie waved goodbye and walked downstairs to her awaiting mother.

"Now Massie go to Orchard's park and there 007 will be waiting to meet you" her mother said calmly.

"Okay?" It came out more as a question than a statement; Massie didn't understand her mother's weird behavior.

Massie hugged her sister and mother before embracing the cold October air.

* * *

As Massie turned down the walkway to Orchard park, she became more and more nervous. She wasn't sure if this was a test or if this was the real deal and her mother gladly sold her away to a pawn shop. Everything didn't make sense like how the PC didn't even attempt to stand by her side and how Claire easily let her go without a fight without a word.

Well the only thing Claire did say was "Massie, time to go" and that wasn't a typical answer from Claire. As these thoughts ran through Massie's head, Massie didn't realize that she was standing in the same park she told her parents that she wanted to be a PA.

"I still remember that day you wanted to be a PA. At first I was against it because I didn't want you to be a PA because I thought you deserved a better life" a voice said from the swings, "I wanted you to have a life without secrets and I wanted you to have a life without danger, but you were to determined that I couldn't do anything to stop you".

Massie looked up to see a face that she hasn't seen since she was five years old.

"I don't understand" Massie said as she looked into the man's brown eyes.

"Massie, I never wanted you or Claire to join the FBI, but your mother insisted saying that it would do you two good. She had a point, but I wasn't willingly to throw away your precious lives like that-" Massie interrupted the man.

"Why did you lie to me? Why did you make me believe that mom was a criminal? Why did you make me believe that Derrick was dead?" Massie asked holding back tears.

"I never wanted to lie to you, but I had to keep you near me. I didn't want you to think that your mother was a criminal but I couldn't loose seeing you, so I lied. Derrick is another story I didn't want you to become a free agent and run back to him because you love him" the man said.

"Why couldn't you just tell me the truth? Did you think that I would hate you? Well I hate you now for lying to me" Massie said, "You're wrong I loved being a PA more than I loved Derrick because I was naiive and believed all those stupid lies you told me".

"Please forgive me" the man pleaded.

"Why didn't you do this to Claire?" Massie questioned.

"Claire already knew the truth from your mother, but by then they already told you lies" the man said.

"They?" Massie asked.

"The PC" the man said flatly.

Massie couldn't believe it after all those years of dedication she found out that everything she heard was a lie. Everything she believed in was a lie.

"Can you forgive me?" the man asked.

"No, dad. I can't forgive you" Massie said coldly.

She walked away from her father and called up Derrick to pick her up and drive her back to his house because she will not sleep in a house that is full of liars.

* * *

Review Please :)


	9. Listen to Your Heart

****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the CLIQUE.

**Peace and Love, **

**Haloxoxo**

* * *

MPOV:

"So what are you going to do now?" he asked.

We're seated on his couch in his basement, neither of his parents are home. It's just us all alone in his house; I told him about what I just found out and that would be the truth.

"I'm quiting, I can't work with liars" I said honestly.

"I understand that you're mad, but I don't think that is a good idea" he said nervously.

Everyone is afraid of me after they find out the truth about me. I understand why because I know how to kill a person over two-hundred different ways.

"I'm not mad, I'm furious. They are supposed to be my family and they aren't supposed to lie to me; why isn't a good idea to quit?" I asked intrigued.

"They were just protecting you. It isn't a good idea because you love your job and if you quit they won't let you back in even if you beg" he said as if he knew more about being a FBI agent than I do.

"Ugh nevermind. You don't understand because you haven't even been a PA, so you don't know what it is like to always be leaving and never making friends. Always lying gets old and frustrating because sometimes you just want to shout the truth, so you can lift the weight that lays upon your chest" I told him.

"I may not be or ever have been a PA, but I know a lot about family" he said defensively.

I was taken back by his brutally honest words, but I can't be mad at him because he is right. I know nothing about family all I know is work and sometimes it feels as though I will only know how to work.

"You're right" I sighed, "I'm sorry for troubling you in this mess. I'm going to go now".

I stood up and walked over to the staircase; just as I turned to flee he held onto my arm pulling me back towards him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you" he said sincerely, but its too late I'm already pissed off.

"Derrick let go of my arm or else" I threatened, he let go unwillingly.

***********

NPOV:

After her disaster with Derrick, she decided to walk the streets of Westchester. She might check herself into a hotel later tonight, but right now she just want to feel the cold breeze of the Autumn air fill around her.

"I told you it wasn't going to be easy" a voice said to Massie.

"How do you always know where I am?" Massie asked a little creep-ed out.

"Because I was once in the place you are now and I know what you're going through" Layne said honestly.

"Well then help me out here. I don't know where to go from here" Massie said desperate and for the first time she doesn't care.

For the first time she isn't afraid of being vulnerable and for the first time she wants someone to tell her what to do.

"Only you know" Layne stated.

"No, I really don't" Massie sighed deeply.

"Listen to your heart for once" Layne gave Massie her best advice and turned to go home.

"Wait that's it? That's you're big speech?" Massie asked.

"Yes" Layne said simply, she waved goodbye and walked home.

'Listen to your heart' Massie thought as she continued to walk the streets of Westchester hypnotized by the scenery. Massie was so lost in her train of thought, she didn't even realize that she is in her own driveway standing a little over ten feet from her front door. Massie looked up to the big house and with a sigh, she walked in the front door.

"You're home" Claire announced happily as she pulled her sister into a hug.

"For now at least. I still need to figure everything out" Massie said squirming her way out of the tight hug.

"We're sorry for what we did-" Claire began to say but was interrupted by Massie.

"Its in the past" Massie smiled faintly; she wasn't sure why her heart led her home, but Claire maybe the only reason why.

Claire is Massie's best friend, twin, sister, and of course the only person Massie can really trust.

"What are we going to do now, Mass?" Claire asked gesturing to the PC.

************

Two months later:

Knock! Knock!

"Grab the door" Kendra shouted to her daughter, Claire.

Claire trudged her way over to her front door with one hand she opened up the door.

"Eh-ma-gawd, no way!" Claire exclaimed as she attacked the person in a hug.

"Who is it?" Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan asked in unison.

Claire stepped off to the side a little so the others could see.

"Massie!" they all screamed as they threw Massie into a group hug.

Once they all calmed down a bit, Massie walked into the house.

"You guys just saw me an hour ago" Massie stated.

"Well before that we didn't see you for two days" Alicia pointed out.

"I was with Derrick" Massie said quietly.

"Oh lala" Dylan giggled and Massie blushed a rosy pink.

"Why did you even knock on the door?" Claire asked slightly intrigued.

"I didn't knock on the door" Massie said, "Mom, someone is here for you at the front door".

Kendra cautiously walked over to the front door and pulled it open; she was greeted with a warm kiss, a dozen roses, and a box of non-fat chocolates.

"William" Kendra said with a smile.

"I'm home for good" William said.

Kendra threw her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

"Come on let's go. The guys are waiting for us at the soccer field" Kristen said.

The PC walked past William and Kendra's love fest and out to their cars because they are going to meet their boys for a pick up game. Which will turn into a pinic date after two minutes of the girls not doing their fairshare in playing well all except for Kristen, who actually enjoys running around kicking a muddy soccer ball.

*************

'Layne was right everything is so much better when you're a free agent' Massie thought as she watched her boyfriend, Derrick Harrington catch another ball flying into the net.

"Come on, Block get your butt out here" Derrick shouted for Massie to join the game.

Massie stood up and sent him a flirtatious smile before she turned her attention to the game. The former Private Consultants are finally what they have been dying to be for so long and that is normal teenagers; no more cases, missions, secrets, lies, targets, and no more taking orders from the man. Now their futures are in their own hands and for right now everything is exactly how they could ever dream it would be and that is perfect.

* * *

Sadly this is the end for this story, but not for me as an author. I'm now also on fictionpress as haloxoxo.

Review Please :)


End file.
